Itsuka Boku no Tonari
by aikocchan
Summary: Niou mulai bertingkah aneh selepas Final Nasional dengan memperburuk keadaan klub. Apakah yang harus dilakukan Yagyuu untuk menghadapinya? Bonus: RajiFict! Warning: salah typo-dsb. Selamat Lebaran semuanyaaa


**~RajiFict 10th Episode~**

**Aiko**: Moshi-moshi, minna~ Aiko wa koko ni arimasu, satte, RajiFict ni iku zoo~! XD

**~Opening: Sanada Genichirou - Miraizu ~Way to Go~ feat Yukimura Seiichi~**

**Aiko:** _Hai', minna! O-genki desu ka? Yokatta ne~ Jaa,_ kali ini RajiFict telah mencapai episode ke-sepuluh! Yay! _Omedechaa~!_ XD Kali ini, seperti biasa, akan kami balas _review-review_ terdahulu dari Fic '_Kimi to Issho no Monogatari_'  
Tentunya dan pastinya, saya tidak mau sendirian. Maka itu, saya seret dari team _Seigaku_, orang yang paling saya inginkan untuk dihujam habis-habisan.  
_Tezuka-buchou, ni yokoso!_

**Tezuka:** _Nande ya nen?_

**Aiko:** _Buchou~~ sonna me wo shite mienai yo~ atashi wa anata ga honto ni suki da!_ XD

**Tezuka:**_ Demo nande konna koto wo shiteru ka na?_

**Aiko:** _Maa~ Maa~ Ii yo~ Jaa, atashi to kono review-tachi ga kotaetemashoo ne?_

**Tezuka:** _Saa, Iku~ Mazu wa, _**Kawayuki-san**_ kara._

**Aiko**: Ah, tidak perlu menjawab apa-apa. Sumbangan reviewnya, terima kasih~

**Tezuka:** _Sugi wa, _**Belle-san**_ kara. Douzo._

**Aiko:** _Arigatou ne, Buchou~_  
Ahahah, kalo Sanada gak 'pergi' cerita berkelanjutan *_maniak SanaYuki_*  
_Arigatou,_ dan jangan lupa say thanks buat Mas-Mas TegoMasu yang udah menyanyikan lagunya.  
_Doumo~_

**Tezuka:** _Doumo ne. Sugi wa_

**Aiko:** _Hai', sugi wa_ **Aoryuu-senpai** _kara. Honto ni, Arigatou ne..._  
Iyah, ini memang PEMBALAKAN image besar-besaran. Jadi mohon di maklumi~  
_Ari-ga-tou~_

**Tezuka:** _Doumo, hidari de...  
_

**Aiko: Yuiri-senpai** _kara..._  
Iyah! Akaya masih TK. Ung, etto.. yang cerita itu, sebenernya bukan Akaya, tapi, ingatan Seiichi aja. Akaya cuma baca karangan seadanya yang di dapat dari emaknya... :)

**Tezuka:** _Sou ka. Jaa, naze kono sutori wo erabera n' da?_

**Aiko:** _Shiranai yo, demo, amai desu nee? Sugi wa,_** Fitria-san**_ kara~_  
Ah... Fitria-san terlalu menyanjung~ saya jadi tersepona... :")  
Saya belajar dari mana? Dari suami... :) Biasa, harus belajar demi mengomeli beliau~ *istri bejat*

**Tezuka:**_ Un... anata wa..._

**Aiko:** _Naze?_ (==") _Hai', sugi desu~!_ **Sayu-senpai**! _Saigo deee~~_! XD  
Iyah ya? Kayak sinetron 'Pelangi di Matamu' aduh, jadi inget lagi~~ XD  
Ternyata, emoticon 'XD' ini, bisa dipakai saat upacara pemakaman orang macam Sacchan ya? _Sou ka~ Sou ka~_ *ditebas ybs*  
_Arigatou, senpai~_ XD

**Tezuka:**_ Sugi wa, iku ze!_

**Aiko: Yuu-senpai** _kara. Yomita ne~_  
Ah, iyah... '_Kazoku_' pun saya rasa begitu. Karena proses kelahirannya lancar banget~  
Hee? Kurang romantis? _Gomenne~~_ Mau lebih romants lagi, ntar ujung-ujungnya rated: M. *paling gak tahan sama pairing SanaYuki*  
Jaa, mengerti kan, kalau seluruh adegan saya 'rem' ;) _Doumo ne~_

**Tezuka:** _Baka na hito..._

**Aiko:** _Uruse~! Sugi wa _**Fureja-san** _kara._  
Neh~ Neh~ Jangan nangis donk~ Ini tissue gratis~~ *ngasi baju-nya Niou* Arigatou ne~ :*

**Tezuka:** _Sonna koto wa, warukunatte yo~_

**Aiko:** _Demo, okane ga irarenai desho?_ Hahahahah *author kere*  
_Sugi wa_, **applecoffeecake-san** _kara._  
Iyah, kenapa gak rated M? Karena ini bulan Puasa, bu~ Maaf... Heheheheh... :D Tapi nanti saya akan melahirkan Fic M kok. Tenang aja... tunggu mudik kelar~ *dihujani batu*

**Tezuka**: _Ikimasu ka?_

**Aiko:** _Sou desho. Kaban wo sagashiteitai yo~_ :3  
_Saigo wa,_ Kiri-senpai_ kara. Kotaete yo~_  
Ah, jangan iri dengan saya~ saya pun masih belajar~~  
Saya juga suka kok, cerita buatan senpai~ X3 Kita saling support aja~ XD  
_Arigatou ne, senpai~_

**Tezuka:** _Minna de, honto ni arigatou gozaitashimasu!_

**Aiko:** _Arigatou neee~~_

**Tezuka:** Sugi wa, kono sutori wo oshite kuadasai!

**Aiko:**_ Haaaii'~! Kore wa, Niou-Yagyuu no sutori de gozaimasu. _

**Tezuka:** _Hai'_

**Aiko:** Jadi ini adalah request dari **Aisa-san**, dan **Belle-san**. Maaf ya, baru dikabulkan~ Cerita mengenai kedua partner dari Rikkai tersebut, setelah musim Nasional berakhir.

**Tezuka:** _Wakatta demo... warukunakatta sutori desho?_

**Aiko:** _Iie, amai sutori da~_

**Tezuka:** _Sou ka na... Jaa, owarimashoo~_

**Aiko:** _Hai', minna-san, _**RajiFict**_ to iu koto de~_

**Tezuka:** _Subete wa, honto ni, arigatou._

**Aiko:** _Sugi no monogatari wo..._

**Tezuka:** _Mata aimasho! _

**Tezuka&Aiko:** _Jaa naa~~ _

**~Closing: Nagayama Takashi - Kokoro ga...~**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** _Itsuka Boku no Tonari..._ [When You're Beside Me]

**Writer: **Yuichi Aihara (sebentar lagi ultah pernikahaan~~ XD)

**Disclaimer:** Pengennya sih, punya saya... Tapi... berhubung tangan saya cuma bisa mencet-mencet kibor, saya berikan hak ini kepada **Opah Konomi**... *direbus Konomi-sensei*

**Theme Song:** ARASHI - _Be With You_

**Current Mood:** Holiday~ Holiday~

**Note: **Kisah sweet tentang Niou-Yagyuu setelah Final Nasional.**  
**

**Warning: **Salah ketik, gaje, dan sedikit curcol~**  
**

**~.O.T.A.N.O.S.H.I.M.I.N.I.K.U.D.A.S.A.I.~**

* * *

**時は流れいつも 何かを変えてくけど**  
[_Waktu terus mengalir, dan sesuatu pasti berubah..._]

**~Kanagawa, Awal Musim Semi~**

Tournament Tenis Tingkat Nasional sudah berakhir, dengan dimenangkannya posisi puncak oleh SEIGAKU. Walau begitu, masing-masing dari mereka sama; kembali pada realita setelah Pertandingan bergengsi itu usai.

Tak terkecuali Rikkai yang menyandang gelas dibawah Seigaku. Terlebih para murid tahun ke-tiga yang segera menghadapi ujian kelulusan setelah Turnamen.

Menjadi rajin dan sering masuk kelas, adalah fenomena wajar menjelang ujian. Akaya pun lebih sering terlihat membawa satu atau dua buku di jam istirahat tanpa kita tahu apakah si wakame satu ini membacanya, atau tidak. Jackal sering keluar masuk Perpustakaan Rikkai, dan Yukimura pun mengerti dengan melonggarkan jam latihan bagi para anggota, dan Marui, mengurangi makanan manisnya (?)

Hanya segelintir orang yang jam belajarnya tak berubah; Yagyuu, Yanagi, dan Sanada. Maklum saja, memang jam terbang mereka sudah seperti kutu bukuad dari sono-nya... *geplaked by them*.

Bagaimana dengan Niou?

"Niou Masaharu..."

Seisi kelas hening saat nama sang Trickster tersebut disebutkan, Tak ada yang mengacungkan tangan terlebih menyahut.

"Bolos lagi?" tanya guru Sosiologi—wali kelas, disaat sesi mengabsen dimulai.

"Apapun masalah kalian, cobalah untuk melengkapi absen kalian. Terlebih ini menjelang ujian akhir," nasihat sang guru Sosiologi.

Yagyuu hanya menghela nafas. Dilemparkannya pandangan melalui lensa minus-nya yang jernih.

"Niou..."

**もうすぐ街には一つ 未来が来る**  
[_Segera, masa depan akan datang di kota ini..._]

"Aku mencemaskan dirinya dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini..." bahkan Yukimura—Kapten Klub—pun angkat bicara dengan perilaku Niou yang nampak aneh akhir-akhir ini.  
"Presentasi bolosnya pun mulai meningkat setelah liburan tiga hari bulan lalu," Yanagi berujar dari salah satu sudut ruang klub.  
Tampak Genichirou tengah mengurut-urut dahi-nya yang mulai memerah—terlalu pusing baginya untuk mengatur pertandingan tanpa trickster satu itu—Yagyuu menjadi single tanpa partner bertanding.  
"Aku mulai lelah menghadapi keluhan para guru dengan perilaku-nya yang sekarang..." Marui ngedumel sembari meletupkan permen karetnya yang lagi tak berasa manis.

Yagyuu terdiam menghadapi keluhan teman-temannya itu terhadap partner double-nya.

"Ne, Yagyuu,"

Yagyuu tersentak dan menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya, "ya?"

**もうすぐ街には一つ 未来が来る**  
[_Segera, masa depan akan datang di kota ini..._]

"Tidakkah kau merasa ganjil dengan perilaku Niou akhir-akhir ini?"  
"Aku rasa pun begitu," ujar Yagyuu sembari menaikkan posisi lensa yang membalut kedua penglihatannya—berusaha tetap tenang.  
"Adakah keluhan yang kau hadapi dari Niou akhir-akhir ini?"  
"Jangankan keluhan, sapaannya pun jarang ku dapatkan. Memang Ia murung akhir-akhir ini..."  
"Kau tahu apa sebabnya?"  
Yagyuu hanya menggeleng pelan.

Suasana klub pun hening sejenak. Tanpa sesiapapun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan Marui yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan letupan permen-karetnya ikut membeku bersama waktu.

"Jaa, hampir senja. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja..."

**道り過ぎた風の匂い新しい季節へ**  
[_Dalam angin yang membawa kita ke musim yang baru..._]

Sudah genap 4 minggu Niou tidak duduk di kelas ini. Dan ujian semakin dekat menghampiri para murid tahun ketiga.

"Baiklah, akan ku absen terlebih dahulu," dan seperti biasa menjelang awal pembelajaran, para guru mengabsen nama murid-murid yang duduk di kelasnya.

"Niou Masaharu..." dan tiba giliran nama trickster tersebut yang dipanggil.

Seperti biasa tidak ada jawaban. Yagyuu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hadir,"

Serempak seisi kelas menoleh kearah suara yang baru saja datang dan berdiri dihadapan pintu.

Niou Masaharu. Sosok trickster tersebut kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu, dan berjalan menuju posisi duduknya yang biasa ditempatinya di kelas—tanpa permisi terlebih membungkuk pada 'tetua' di depan kelas tersebut.  
Yagyuu pun terperangah melihatnya. Sosok yang acak-acakan dengan penampilan tidak niat datang sekolah itu pun duduk di seberang bangkunya.

"Yo, Yagyuu... Pagi,"

**君の目に映る全ての悲しみ**  
[_Seluruh kesedihan tergambar di bola matamu..._]

"Yak, pelajaran sastra sampai di sini dulu. Kelas, bubar." setelah guru berkacamata tersebut meninggalkan kelas, anak-anak pun serempak berhamburan. Begitu pun Niou yang lebih awal meninggalkan Yagyuu.

"Niou!" tak mau kehilangan jejak, Yagyuu mulai mempercepat langkah mengikuti Niou.

Diikutinya punggung sang trickster. Tanpa berlari, maupun berteriak memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Cukup berada dibelakangnya, dan mengikuti langkahnya.  
Sampailah mereka di atap sekolah—tempat yang lebih luas dan bebas dibanding halaman sekolah.

"Niou!" Yagyuu berhasil mencengkram lengan pemilik rambut silver tersebut saat langkahnya hendak lebih jauh lagi menuju perbatasan gedung dengan udara bebas.  
Niou hanya menoleh padanya. Sekilas. Lalu kembali menaruh pandangannya didepan.

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" Yagyuu sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya tanpa melepas genggamannya pada lengan Niou saat pemuda tersebut terhenti ditempat.  
Pastinya, Niou tak menjawab. Diam.  
"Kau mulai bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan itu membuat image -mu dan kulb tennis memburuk!" Yagyuu menumpahkan kekahawtirannya dalam nada yang tinggi.

Suasana kembali hening.

**その痛みぬぐえたら**  
[_Aku ingin menyingkirkan luka itu..._]

"Mengapa masih saja mengaitkan namaku dengan klub tennis?" Niou akhirnya bertanya setelah angin puas mengisi kekosongan mereka.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Yagyu tak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan bocah pemilik 'Meteo drive' tersebut.  
"Aku sudah gagal, Yagyuu..." terluncur sebuah pernyataan parau dari kedua bibirnya.

Yagyuu mengernyitkan alisnya. Sungguh tak mengerti. Apanya yang gagal?

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'gagal'?"  
"Aku gagal membawa nama Rikkai sebagai nomor satu di Jepang dan kini kau masih membawa namaku dalam klub tennis itu?"

Yagyuu langsung menatap lekat kedalam mata birunya—nampaknya ia mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Yagyuu.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan berlaku seperti ini? Apa hubungannya dengan klub kita?"  
"Aku tak lagi pantas berada didalamnya..."  
"Didalam klub? di tengah-tengah kita?"

Niou melempar pandangannya pada miniatur kota Kanagawa yang terhampar dibawahnya.

"Dengan berlaku seperti ini kau hanya memperburuk keadaan," cibir Yagyuu sembari mengambil langkah disisi Niou.  
"Tapi aku kalah, Yagyuu... Rikkai tidak menerima kekalahan..."  
"Kita... bukan hanya kau..."  
"...bukankah lebih baik untukku jika keluar saja dari klub?"  
"Niou..."  
"...aku tak lagi..."

Dengan segenap kekesalannya, Yagyuu menarik kerah sang trickster, dan membawanya kehadapan dirinya. Sampai jarak menjadi 10 centi diantara mereka. Ditatapnya sejenak kedua mata yang berusaha menghindar dari pandangannya. Dan tanpa diduga-duga oleh Niou, ditariknya kembali kerah tersebut, sampai akhirnya jarak diantara mereka habis hanya dengan satu kecupan.

Kedua mata trickster itu membesar—shock dengan perlakuan sang Gentleman.

Tak mau berlama-lama karena degup jantungnya mulai tak beraturan, Yagyuu pun kembali membentangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"Yag...yuu...?" Niou menyentuh bibir yang tak lagi perawan dengan ujung jemarinya.

Yagyuu menatap tajam ke dalamkedua mata partner double-nya itu, "JANGAN EGOIS!" Yagyuu tak menamparnya dengan tangan, tapi menusuknya dengan kata-kata, "KITA JUSTRU KEHILANGAN JIKA KAU BERNIAT BODOH SEPERTI ITU!" Yagyuu menumpahkan kekesalannya.

**遠い過去 君が置き去りにした夢 全部叶えよう**  
[_Aku akan mengabulkan seluruh mimpi yang kau tinggalkan di masa lalu,_]

Niou terpana dengan kata-kata 'romantis' yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Terlebih aku... yang bingung bertanding jika tanpa dirimu..." Yagyuu berlutut dihadapan partnernya itu. Lemas. Itu yang dirasakannya. Emosinya keluar dengan perasaan panas di dada.

"Karena itu... jangan pergi..." satu tangannya terjulur meraih jemari sang trickster.

Niou pun ikut ambruk dihadapan Yagyuu. Berlutut. Tertunduk menyelimuti wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang rat-tail. Melihatnya, Yagyuu pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Niou.

**だから僕は君のもとに**  
[_Maka itu... aku ada disismu..._]

"Jangan lagi sekali-kali berfikiran egois seperti itu..."

**そしていつも君とともに**  
[_Dan aku selalu bersamamu..._]

**~Owari~**

**Afterword:**

Gyaahh~! Dekita! Dekita!

Minna! Aiko kembali lagi dengan FanFic terbarunya. Lagi tentang Niou-Yagyuu. Bagaimana?

Maaf ne, jika terkesan lebih jelek dan hancur dari cerita sebelumnya. Cerita ini dibuat (buru-buru) setelah Chichi-ue **ULTIMATUM** bahwa kita akan berangkat mudik terhitung 10 jam setelah saya menyelesaikan Fic ini. Maka itu, maaf jika ada kesalahan Typo dan sebagainya.

Saya pribadi sebenernya cinta mati dengan tanah kelahiran saya ini. Tapi apa mau dikata jika Ortu yang sudah menyeret saya untuk ikut pergi. Hhh... Saya pun tak terlalu suka mudik sebenarnya...

Jaa Minna!

Kami keluarga besar **'AiNikki'**, dan **'Yuugure no Fuukei'** mengucapkan

**"LEBARAN AKEMASHITE OMEDETTOU GOZAITASHIMASU"**

"Mohon maaf lahir batin. Jika ada salah dari kami, khususnya saya yang selalu berfikiran mesyum. Hueheheheheh."

Selamat menikmati liburan, dan jangan lupa, Review!

Otanoshimi ni~

**~aikocchan**


End file.
